The Patron of Love
by Hoshi Gin Tsukino
Summary: It was the second week in February, the week of Valentine's Day. Martha Jones had no plans or concerns about the hallmark holiday...until she started receiving gifts from a secret admirer. Handy(10.5)/Martha -Pete's World-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Miss Williams was a young woman, still in school, working as an intern receptionist for Royal Hope Hospital. Her brown hair was swept up into a messy ponytail and her thick blue rimmed glasses hung loosely off her face as she filed insurance claims and organized messages. When a shadow feel over her desk, she looked up. "Oh, hello. Welcome to Royal Hope Hospital. How may I assist you?"

A boy, around her age, smiled shyly as he sat a beautiful boxed dozen of lavender roses on her desk. "These are a delivery for Doctor Martha Jones."

The intern looked at the flowers in amazement. She had worked at Royal Hope long enough to know, Doctor Jones may date, but she never stayed in relationships long. Her job always came first. "Oh, I can take them." Signing off on them, Gloria Williams carried the flowers to the office of the surgeon. There was even a card attached to them. Knocking lightly, she opened the door when urged too. "These just arrived at the front desk for you."

Martha Jones looked up from the paperwork she had been filling out and raised an eyebrow. Gloria knew the surgeon was a beautiful woman with a heart of gold really. Martha would help anyone in anyway that she could, yet she never let people take advantage of her. The confusion on the black woman's face was plain to see. Standing up, Martha walked around her desk and gently took the box from the receptionist. "Thank you, but next time please call for me."

"Of course Doctor Jones." Gloria glanced at the box one last time curious, as Martha didn't seem to have expected anything at all.

Picking up the white envelope, Martha didn't recognize the handwriting that her name was penned in. Pulling out the card, the woman examined the letter curiously.

_Doctor Martha Jones,_

_Lavender roses: love at first sight._

_When we met, you were such an incredible woman. You're one of a kind in this world Doctor Jones. I hope, on February 14th, you'll give me the honor and pleasure of escorting you to the Children's Charity ball._

_Xoxo_

_Your Admirer_

_PS- I'm not a stalker. Really! _

_PSS- This seems rather creepy doesn't it?_

Martha laughed, her admirer was something else. Opening the box, she pulled out the flowers and smiled gently. They were beautiful and she hadn't received flowers in from a man (provided her admirer WAS male) in months.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"You're certainly in a good mood Martha." The woman looked up at her coworker. John Tyler was a doctor that just transferred to Royal Hope. He had only been around a few months. The skinny brunette was the adopted son of Peter Tyler and didn't have to work a day in his life if he wanted. He also had a thing for suits and converse trainers. Martha smiled, but went back to sorting the cases in her mailbox. "You're never going to speak to me are you?"

Martha turned to him and smiled politely. "Sure, I will. The day, I need to consult a case or you need me to consult a case. And considering we run in two completely different medical practices, I wouldn't hold my breath." The dark skinned beauty turned and walked away from him.

John ruffled his hair in complete bafflement. Sure his first day at Royal Hope had been **horrible**, but he hadn't expect Martha to hate him for the rest of their lives.

Rose hadn't helped things, when they had broken up she had made sure to be loud about it. Even comparing him to _the Doctor_. Of course, he had traits of Donna Noble and had shouted back. What he hadn't expected was to shout that he **preferred** Martha Jones to her, how amazing and impressive Martha was compared to her.

And that had been in the Royal Hope A & E room.

In front of a clinic duty bound Doctor Jones and plenty of patients.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: A short 3 or 4 chapter fic for Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 2

John Tyler was bored.

He wanted to travel again, to run around and save the day. He missed having his TARDIS and more importantly, he missed Martha Jones. It hadn't occurred to the meta-crisis Time Lord, that he would inherit _every_ bit of the original Time Lord's thoughts and feelings. John immediately after his birth had felt the Time Lord's attraction to Rose Tyler.

A few months with Rose, and he started to feel…different about her.

That's when he looked up Martha Jones, he hadn't known if she existed or not in this world.

Looking up Martha was the end of his romantic feelings for Rose Tyler. The blond had a heart of gold, in general, when she was seeing more than her own needs and wants. And John had originally intended to spend the rest of his life with her, except his own feelings weren't in it.

That was the thing, like the Doctor, he was a man that followed his own emotions and they weren't for Rose.

Not anymore.

"Doctor Tyler!" The skinny human looked up and waved at the receptionist. Gloria smiled at him as she placed files on his desk. "Your 3pm called and cancelled." She informed him.

Smiling at that relief, he leaned forward on his desk, his cheek resting on fist. "Ah, right. So Martha…does she normally order food?"

"No, if she doesn't eat from the cafeteria, than her sister has bought her lunch." Gloria informed him. She couldn't help, but wonder _why_ the newer doctor was concerned about Martha. Some of the nurses had mentioned that Doctor Tyler had been blunt in desire to be with Doctor Jones. Only, Doctor Jones was rebuffing him.

"Damn." He muttered he knew what the other Martha liked. He just wasn't sure if _this_ Martha would like it. The flowers were a start he'd send her a new dozen every day until Valentine's Day. Then he'd bring them to her himself. By then, she might be a bit nicer to him… "She does like orchids. Her favorite color is teal. Her biggest pet peeve is-bloody hell." Liars, Martha detested them with a passion. He had only gotten a pass because-he wasn't sure why he got a pass really. He lied once and then made it a habit to not do it (at least to her). Martha had been a big girl, she never need him to soften a situation.

Gloria giggled quietly. She refrained from calling him a stalker. "She rejected Doctor Morganstein as well. Though, from what I heard…he figured they would work out as they were the top 2 students of their class. Doctor Jones was number 1 of course."

"Morganstein?" Oh he remembered that name. "_He's_ an attention seeking prat. Works as a surgeon as well doesn't he?"

"He does."

John frowned and ran his other hand through his hair. "I'm going to prove to Martha that I am perfect for her, even if I have to run around this hospital barefoot."

Gloria chuckled again, before waving to the strange man.

This was going to be an interesting week for her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Martha~!" Tish's voice called out happily.

Rolling her eyes, Martha held her phone away from her ear before replying. "What can I do for you sis?" The doctor was curled up at home. The flowers she received earlier setting in a vase in on her coffee table. She was honestly curious on who sent them. For a moment she entertained the thought that it was Morganstein, but she knew better than that.

He wouldn't have sounded so uncertain in the card attached to them.

At least he never sounded nervous in the previous cards he sent her. That she politely shredded in front of him, the arrogant cockroach.

And John Tyler, he was just as bad- the arrogant toe rag. He just waltzed into Royal Hope, having loud public arguments with his adopted sister…who he _had_ dated. Then _her_ name was dragged into it. Sure, she had been nice to him at first, hell she had found him attractive at first.

Then she found out he was a giant creep.

"Well, you can tell me what kind of dress you have for the Charity Ball that's being hosted by the Tylers!" Her sister's voice interrupted her train of thought. "And have you found a date yet?"

Martha glanced at the card laying on the table. "Possibly and I don't have a dress yet."

"Why the hell not? The ball's in four days!"

Shrugging, despite her sister being unable to see it, Martha replied, "I can always wear an old one."

"No. That's just not done." Tish's voice sounded exasperated. "You don't even care to go do you?"

A smiled curved its way across Martha's lips, "You aren't as thick as I thought."

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow we'll go find one during your lunch break." The older Jones girl informed her sister. "And to make you feel better, I'll drag Adeola with us." Martha wanted to bang her head. Why did her twin need to be dragged out as well?

Pulling the blankets up, Martha sighed and rested her head on the couch's armrest. "Lunch break, usually means- _lunch,_ food, you know what that is?" The surgeon was dressed for bed in her sweatpants and tank top. Her hair hung was covered by a hair scarf and she had no intention of leaving, except for an emergency.

"The meal you'll have to eat as we shop."

"I hate you."

Tish snorted, "I love you to baby sis. Now tell me about John Tyler."

"What's there to tell?" She retorted slightly annoyed. Martha didn't want to think about him. Her eyes landed on the empty space on top of the telly that used to hold a picture of Josh and herself. A year ago she had been engaged, but now…her fiancée was dead and she was making it. Martha Jones had loved him with every bit of her heart and no one was going to replace him.

"Well, he certainly looks handsome and he's rich. Not to mention, he's not that well known to the public…surely you've talked with him?" Especially, an arrogant toe rag like John Tyler.

Martha reached out blindly for her remote. "Tish, he's a creep. You never heard of him until a few months ago because he was dating his sister. I'd keep that as quiet as possible if I were his parents too."

"Ew, you're joking?!"

"I wish."

Tish moaned quietly, "You said 'was'?"

"Yep, he now has his eyes set on another doctor at the hospital."

"Who?" She asked eagerly.

Martha didn't have the heart to reply. She wasn't sure she wanted her sister to know. What she hadn't expected was her sister to guess.

"You!" Tish asked quietly. "Oh my gosh, it's you isn't it?" The doctor couldn't open her mouth to speak. "Martha Jones!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tish waited impatiently with her younger sister Adeola for Martha to appear. The older Jones girl was wearing a black skirt, with a red blouse and nice black heels. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail with a few strands hanging loose. Unlike her geek younger sisters, she worked as the head of public relations for a firm owned by Pete Tyler.

Adeola Jones, Martha's older twin sister, had her hair swept up into a bun. She wore a black business suit with a teal shirt underneath. Unlike her twin that went into medicine, she had went into technology and worked for a private company owned by Pete Tyler. Both enjoyed spending time together watching Harry Potter or Star Wars. Though, Adeola needed to spend time with her twin watching the American show 'Supernatural.'

The Jones women waited in the lobby of Royal Hope at the receptionist desk. Tish, didn't like being around so many sick people and Adeola was rather bored waiting. Gloria had paged Martha a while ago and now all they had left to do was wait. "I'm sorry." The receptionist mouthed smiling at them.

"Wait, Martha!" A male voice called out.

Tish and Adeola watched as their younger sister rounded the corner with a quick stride. She sent them both a look they interpreted as 'move now.' "Hello baby sister!" Tish greeted with a smug grin. Her eyes flickered from Martha to the hallway where a tall figure wearing a blue suit appeared. Adeola felt some sympathy for her twin as she wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Tish, we've got plans."

"Martha, wait I just-oh hello." The male had stopped infront of the three of them. He smiled charmingly at all of them. "You're sisters, Martha?"

The surgeon nodded. "Doctor Tyler, my older sisters Leticia and Adeola. Tish, Adeola…Doctor _John_ Tyler." She introduced rather reluctantly.

"I wasn't aware you were a twin." He looked interested. The skinny man had raised an eyebrow at Martha.

Martha and Adeola narrowed their eyes at him. "Don't get any ideas." Adeola warned him.

"You aren't the first bloke to try that." Martha informed him.

John held his hands up, "Oh no, no, no. I'm not that sort of bloke! I just didn't know Mrs. Jones had _three_ lovely daughters."

"Thank you." Tish said. She fluttered her eyes at him and giggled charmingly. Her twin sisters exchanges looks before rolling their eyes, unimpressed.

John easily turned his attention back to Martha. "I'm not sure how big of Harry Potter fan you are, but maybe…sometime after the ball, we can go see the new movie together?"

Tish rolled her eyes and started heading towards the door. "He's a geek," exactly the type of her younger sisters. Adeola elbowed Martha.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Martha turned to Gloria and told her that she would be back in an hour. The doctor was dressed in her black slacks with a pink tank top on.

The Jones sisters were barely out the door when they heard, "Yes! Martha Jones is a star!" That statement was followed by Gloria's chuckling, as they left out of the hospital. Tish and Adeola laughed while Martha shook her head.

"You made his day."

"I should've turned him down."

"He offered Harry Potter, sis." Adeola pointed out with a grin. "I would've said yes, but his dating choices do leave something to be desired." She leaned closer to Martha as they reached Tish's car, "his sister?"

Martha shook her head, "Maybe it was before he was adopted? Though why would the Tylers adopt someone their daughter was dating?"

"They're rich. Do you think anything has to make sense to them?" Adeola retorted as she pulled on the passenger door. The Jones family was by no means poor, they were wealthy and while not as rich as the Tylers they lived comfortably.

Tish slid into the driver side and started her car. "Question, why was he chasing you anyway?"

"I was reading the card on the newest set of flowers- orange roses. When he burst into my offi-," Martha barely pulled the card out of her purse before Tish's hand snatched it. "Oi! Give that back you apple head."

Adeola snatched it from Tish and started reading out loud:

_My dearest doctor,_

_Orange roses mean fascination and a consuming passion and desire._

_I won't lie Martha, you fascinate me. I want to get to know you more and yet, you hate me. Okay, I probably shouldn't have said that, you're brilliant and probably know who I am now._

_My sincerest desire is to have a chance to show you the universe. _

_To have you run among the stars, knowing that you're __**my**__ star._

_Maybe, Valentine's Day…you'll give me that chance._

_-Your Admirer_

"Oh my gosh!" Tish cooed. "That's too romantic!"

Martha rolled her eyes, "He sounds like a lunatic. 'Run among the stars?'"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: Day 2… :3


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It was the second week in February, the week of Valentine's Day. Martha Jones had no plans or concerns about the hallmark holiday...until she started receiving gifts from a secret admirer. Handy/Martha -Pete's World-

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Martha rolled her eyes as she sat down to dinner with her family. They were fighting again. Her father was crossed her mother had bought her airheaded boyfriend, Andy. Leo and Addy had taken their father's side in the heated debate. Tish was supporting their mother's happiness. The boyfriend in question was a suave Dominican that enjoyed talking with the Jones children. He was also slightly annoying with his bright personality.

And Martha just wished everyone would just get along.

Leo and Addy exchanged looks, "Mum…dad…_this_ is why I didn't want to celebrate my birthday with everyone. I could be studying for my exams right now." The only male Jones child chimed in. The handsome boy wore a white button down and black slacks. The birthday boy was dressed up, along with everyone else because that's how Francine liked things.

She liked everything classy.

Except her husband whom she was leaving for her much younger and fit boyfriend Andy. Andy was an alright bloke, he wasn't very bright and if he wasn't dating her mother, Martha would've mistaken him for one of Tish's boys. That was the thing that bothered Martha she didn't understand _why_ her mother was interested in such an airheaded guy.

That and she didn't understand why her family bothered trying to have family outings anymore. The doctor tried to placate her family members before they were kicked out of the restaurant. She needn't bother because the Jones family arguing loudly was done with their own company. Martha sighed; rather despond as she sat alone at the table. She refused to join the ruckus in the door way.

The waiter came by offering her the check and Martha rolled her eyes.

Martha didn't get to pick up the book holding the check as a familiar hand, without checking it, slid a card into the book, "Rough day, Martha?" The man asked as he handed the book to a waiter.

She stared at John Tyler as if he'd grown another head.

"Did you just pay for that check?"

John picked up a bread stick and munched on it as he tilted his head adorably. "Well, they left you to pay for it and I happen to be finishing my meeting with Pete. Figured, what the hell? I'd help Martha."

"You paid for a meal you had nothing to do with…out of _pity?!" _Martha asked calmly.

John blinked and stared at Martha as if she were mad, "Of course not. You'd slap me silly for even thinking of it." He studied the dark skinned beauty. Her hair hung down in loose spiral curls held out of her face by a black headband. She wore a teal colored dress that showed off her petite waistline. "You look beautiful tonight."

"I…" Martha paused as she took in John in his tux with his cute bowtie. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

John winked at her. "Would you care to go on a walk _Doctor_ Jones?"

Martha didn't like John Tyler. However, it was hard to just be _mean_ to a guy that was being well…sweet. "I don't know…how long is this personality transplant going to last?" She was half joking, half serious. The small grin she offered him kept the skinny male from being offended.

"Oi, what's that mean?" John asked with a slight smirk. "I happen to think I'm _adorable_."

Martha laughed at John's serious expression. He was pouting and it looked _adorable_. "Next you're going to tell me you're Dean Winchester and that you're actually a Hunter?"

"Well…now that you mention it…" John teased. He grinned as Martha laughed. He preferred her this way, not depressed over her family. Joking with her was the perfect way to change her opinion of him. The waiter bought back the receipts and John signed them all, before taking his card and pocketing it, "Allonsy Martha Jones!"

Martha raised an eyebrow at the French word, as she grabbed her wristlet and her coat. "Allonsy? You even say it with a slight French accent."

"Yes well," He winked and sent her a grin before taking her coat and helping her into it.

Martha studied the gentleman that was known as John Tyler. He was being the perfect gentleman and he was making her laugh. She remembered the way he had called her a star the day before because she agreed to go on a date with him. Martha wondered if perhaps she had misjudged him…

Then she resolved to think on it later and come up with a better conclusion.

He was still an arrogant toe-rag.

Though now that she thought on it…hadn't Lily Evans thought the same thing about James Potter?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

John walked beside the dark skinned beauty, his hands moving wildly as he told Martha modified versions of his adventures. "So, I'm standing there with this gas mask on as the bloke is telling me the problem. When he turns to me, I say '_Are you my mummy?'_ of course _he_ doesn't get it and asks me to be serious." His expression was positively lit up. Martha laughed at him.

They moved about the cool London night heading _somewhere_. Martha would be lying if she said she didn't like this side of her co-worker, because she did. And he seemed to have endless stories. She found him to be less dull than she originally thought.

In fact he was a _huge_ improvement from Morganstein.

"Are you there Doctor Jones?" John teasingly asked as he tapped her nose. Swatting his hand away, Martha shoved her hands into her pockets and looked at the dark sky. John followed her glaze to the moon.

There was silence as they glazed up. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Martha finally asked as she pulled her eyes away from the mesmerizing sight.

"Very." John whispered, his brown eyes looking at the young doctor. This was a Martha whose hospital had ended up on the moon and gave her last breath to save Sarah Jane. Something Sarah Jane had repaid in kind the moment the hospital had landed back on Earth. This Martha had never met a mysterious stranger that could and would take her away from her dysfunction family. Martha hadn't inspired Shakespeare in this timeline. She hadn't walked a burning Earth and more importantly- she hadn't been hurt by him. Her love for him hadn't been rebuffed before he could realize that _he_ wanted her as well. That's why John was going after her this time around, he would pursue Martha Jones until she was his _or_ she _**really**_ rebuffed him.

John supposed he could be like Donna and chase Martha as aggressively as the redhead had chased her fiancée. They had been engaged and were getting married.

Though, the bloke had tried to feed Donna to a giant spider in the end.

Martha might shove him off a cliff or something.

He grinned widely at that.

"I've always loved the moon…ever since…" She trailed off and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.

John tilted his head before offering Martha his hand, "I went to the moon once."

"Really?" She asked her voice was guarded.

John nodded, "It was beautiful standing in the Earthlight."

"It was," Martha smiled softly getting lost in her own thoughts. "Do you suppose other species exist? I mean the universe is so huge and to think we're the only living beings around…" Her small hand grasped the larger one.

John glanced at the sky again. "Oh, we aren't alone Doctor Jones. _Never_ think we are." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Martha, I do have to ask…"

She looked at him. Those brown eyes of hers filled with curiosity as she searched his face for a clue on the solemn tone. "Yes?" She really hoped he wasn't about to ask if she would be his girlfriend. It would ruin the nice evening they had been having.

"Why do you seem to hate me so much?" John finally asked. "I mean this evening we got along well, but tomorrow…tomorrow will you hate me again?"

Martha resisted the urge to pull her hand from his, instead she shook her head. "I don't hate you. I might think of you as an arrogant toe-rag…but your heart is in the right place." She replied. "At least I think it's in the right place."

"Then why…?" He trailed off confused as Martha started leading them from the street corner they had been standing on.

Martha sighed, "When you first arrived at Royal Hope…I was still mourning over the death of my fiancée. The more we talked and interacted the more I found it easier to smile. To laugh and by the gods did I enjoy that, but then it all crashed around me."

"Rose." John muttered finally understanding why Martha seemed to hate him. It was like a reverse to what had happened with the Doc-

Martha interrupted his thoughts as they continued walking towards her flat, "I knew you had to have a girlfriend. I even convinced myself that we could be just friends. Then things started changing between us, we both knew it. Finally, Rose appeared. You guys had that giant row and I didn't want any part of it. I felt like a mistress on the side and I hated that feeling."

John stopped in his tracks and forced Martha to face him. Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him. "You were _never_ my mistress or some bird on the side. I can swear that to you." Those dark eyes of hers looked lovely as she stared at him. "Martha, things did change and honestly before anything would happen between us…Rose and I would have been over. I'm not that kind of man."

She smiled softly and John released her chin, turning his head to the side.

"I suppose it's my fault, I met you and we just clicked." John told her, "we clicked so well and I enjoyed that."

Martha squeezed his hand this time around. She started walking again, this time her head full of his words. His reassurance and her own hesitance…

Could she trust his words?

And more importantly was she ready to be in another relationship?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gloria looked up from her assignments to greet the delivery man. The entire day had been slightly odd. Doctors Jones and Tyler were actually on speaking terms. They even planned to get lunch together in the hospital cafeteria. Miss Williams could already tell those two would be getting together soon. Doctor Morganstein had been poking about trying to find out more about the flowers being delivered to Martha. Gloria was glad to say she knew nothing other than they had been dropped off.

The receptionist signed off on another set of flowers the next day. She delivered them to Martha with a giant knowing smile. The surgeon hadn't been as amused by Gloria's interruption. She had been discussing with a patient the procedure they would have to go through and the effects before the knock had come. The patient, a young male with short blond hair and brown eyes, was trying to have a tumor located in the lower brain removed. His mother sat as well asking persisting questions.

After her patient left, Martha looked at the box and carefully opened it before she gasped in surprised.

Before her admirer had sent roses, but now…

A dozen moonflowers laid there waiting for a vase. The beautiful white petal flowers with healthy looking green stems.

A trembling hand picked up the card that lay on top of the purple box. Martha bit her lip as she opened the card.

_My Moonbeam,_

_You look radiant in the Earthlight, never forget that. _

_I can't wait to take you to see the stars, you'll fall in love with them Martha Jones. And I think that's what I'm excited for Doctor Jones. _

_All of time, all of space…I hope you aren't intimidated by the thought._

_-Your Admirer_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hoshi: Day 4…Martha's slowly having a change of heart.

And HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREEMA! That gorgeous woman just turned 34! I've got one other update for you guys as a bday gift! (That's if you read my fic 'Love Takes Time' sooooooooo updating that tonight!)

Also, my live journal! ice-shinigami . livejournal . com! New Ten/Martha lemon there!


End file.
